undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
British Savior
British Savior is a original CAW who currently signed to ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling) and YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling). ELW (2012-present) Debut and The British Luchadores Before working with ELW, British Savior spent a couple of years on the independent circuit, with his friend The English Luchador, aslo wrestled in the singles division. British Savior made his ELW debut in a tag team match, teaming with The English Luchador in a winning effort. They would win the World Tag Team Championships and would hold the belts for a commendable period before dropping it to Xtreme Icons (Justin Blair and John X) at WrestleMania 1. Return to singles competition; United Kingdom and pursuit of the Tag belts. After The English Luchador was released from the company, Savior returned to singles action. At Extreme Rules, British Savior faced CJ Phoenix in a Steel Cage match, but lost. On the first episode of Danger Zone, British Savior received a shot for the ELW Championship against The Franchise Player, but failed to capture the belt. At The Bash, British Savior competed in a Battle Royal to determinate the No.1 contender for the ELW Championship, but failed to win the match being eliminated by America O' Clock. On the second episode of RAW Danger Zone, British Savior teamed with his partner from YUW British Thunder meaning the debut of The United Kingdom in ELW and fought The Beast Boys (Domination and Jacob) for the World Tag Team Championships but the match ended in a no-contest due an interferance by Shawn Owins and Ekara. YUW (2012-present) Debut and United Kingdom British Savior made his YUW debut with British Thunder and would then form a new tag team called ''United Kingdom. ''United Kingdom would become Tag Team Champions at Summerslam with their victory of Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin). At Night of Champions, United Kingdom would defend the titles against Motor Ciy Machine Guns in a winning effort. At Hell In A Cell, they successfully defend the titles against Japan Hero and Max Cassidy. United Kingdom teamed up with The Smasher and would defeat Team Xander (Straight Code Star; Hartless and R.J.) in a Survivor Series Tag Team Traditional Match. At TLC, Savior and Thunder were defeated by Dark Side Demons (Wild Style and Angus) for the Tag Team Championships. At Royal Rumble, The United Kingdom had his rematch for the belts against Dark Side Demons and won the match by count-out but din't win the titles. At WrestleMania 2, United Kingdom defeat Dark Side Demons to become the new Tag Team Champions in a Tornado Tag No DQ match. At One Night Only, the two lost the championships to Dark Side Demons. He competed in the Money in the Bank ladder match but lost to Viper. Championships and Accomplishments ELW: *'World Tag Team Champion' -2x (Current), 1x with The English Luchador as The British Luchadores, '''1x (Current) with British Thunder as '''United Kingdom YUW: *'Tag Team Champion '- 2x, with British Thunder as United Kingdom